Blue Tiger Love
by Smarty 94
Summary: When a female liger transfer from another zoo is transfered into the Toon City Zoo; Jost falls head over heels for her and tries to win her over. Meanwhile; Cyclone and Sideswipe supposedly blow off Valentines day in favor for a guys day making Purple Wind and Windblade mad, but they end up captured by Eggman.
1. Zoo Transfer

At the back entrance to the Toon CIty Zoo; Optimus Prime in his truck mode was backing up to the entry way.

Randy was in the drivers seat.

"Take it easy there Optimus, this is a very valuable addition to the zoo." said Randy.

"Understood Randy." said Optimus.

He backed up to the entry way and stopped before Randy climbed out of the truck and went to the entry way where four zookeepers with tranq guns were at.

"Okay everyone, I want those guns loaded with powerful tranquilizers for in case this Liger gets out of control. You all know what happened to Kevin last week." said Randy.

He motioned to a tombstone with the words R.I.P, Kevin Sabbath, 1990-2017, we warned him about those electric eels.

Everyone took off their hats and placed them on their chests.

"Such a terrible loss." said Randy, "And it was on his birthday."

The others put their hats back on their heads and Optimus opened his trailer up, revealing a crate with holes in it.

The zookeepers grabbed the crate and started dragging it off.

Inside the tiger exhibit; Shere Khan, Jost, Che, and Gad were taking cat naps.

Notices are heard and the Tigers woke up.

"What the hell?" said Che.

The four saw the zookeepers carrying the crate and stopped at an empty exhibit before opening the crate up.

Suddenly; a tan female liger walked out of the crate and into the exhibit.

Jost became shocked by the liger.

"Can you feel, the love tonight." a voice said.

"Who's singing?" said Shere Khan.

"No idea." said Gad.

"Sorry that's my iPhone 6." said Che.

He pulled out a white iPhone and turned it off.

"I've got to change my ringtone." said Che, "My late grandmother really liked that song."

"Yeah whatever. Think I'll get some info on this liger." said Jost.

He climbed out of the exhibit.

"He's in love." said Shere Khan.

The other tigers nodded.

At the back entrance; Randy patted Optimus on the trailer and he drove off as Jost appeared.

The ninja turned and saw the blue tiger before becoming shocked.

"Jost, get back in your exhibit. The zoo's about to open up." said Randy.

"I just need to know who the liger is?" said Jost.

Randy groaned and grabbed a clipboard before looking through it.

"Her name is Liger Jones; she's a transfer from the San Diego zoo." said Randy.

Jost is shocked.

"You mean on loan?" He asked.

Randy looked at Jost.

"Nope, she's staying here." said Randy.

Jost was still shocked and walked off.

"What's that all about?" said Randy.

Jost walked back into the tiger exhibit.

"Liger Jones, transferred from the San Diego zoo, permanent resident." said Jost.

The Blue Tiger shook his head and smiled.

He then laid down on a rock.

The others noticed it.

"Tell me he's still sane." said Che, "Because this better not have anything to do with me selling his strands of fur on the black market."

His phone rang and he picked it up.

"Dude, I told you, that blue tiger fur is quality shit." said Che.

Shere Khan shook his head.

"Young people, always getting into any kind of trouble." said Shere Khan.

"Liger Jones." Jost said before chuckling, "Sounds like the name of a fallen angle."

"Sounds like the name of that black SNL chick from Ghost busters." said Gad.

"Sounds like a name of a Baseball or Basket Ball Player." said Bunga who heard the whole thing.

Jost pulled out an empty beer bottle.

"Shut up." Jost said before tossing the beer bottle at Bunga, hitting him in the head and knocking him out.

The tigers became shocked.

"Nice, very nice. You killed a baby animal." said Che.

"No he didn't." said Bunga.

The tigers turned to the honey badger.

"How are you still standing?" said Shere Khan.

"I'm one of the most stubborn animals in the animal kingdom." said Bunga.

"Good point." said Shere Khan.

Jost pulled out his cell phone and did some work on Twitter.

"Just fell in love today, hashtag Blue Tiger Love." said Jost.

In the Dino exhibit Chomper's phone rang and he opened it and is shocked.

"Wow, that's a nice tweet." said Chomper.

He then did some work on his phone.

"Retweet." said Chomper.

At the Ice Age exhibit Peaches's Phone rang and she answered it

"A retweet?" said Peaches.

She did some work on the phone.

In Surley and Buddy Rat's exhibit; an iPhone 7 went off and Buddy grabbed it before turning to Surley, showing him his twitter page.

"Some tweet that is." said Surley.

He did some work on the phone.

Back in the tiger exhibit; Jost was checking his twitter page and became shocked.

"My twitter page is going crazy." said Jost.

His phone then exploded.

Jost became shocked.

"MY SMART PHONE!" Jost shouted.

He screamed very loudly; causing tons of birds to fly off.

"MY BIRDS!" Jost yelled before screaming once more, causing tons of Beedrill to fly off.

"MY BEEDRILL LUNCH!" Timon yelled before screaming.


	2. Autobot Valentines

At Silo's base; Cyclone was in his hanger doing a yoga pose called the Downward Dog.

Sideswipe entered the hanger.

"Hey Cyclone, I-"Sideswipe said before becoming shocked, "OH MY GOD! What the hell are you doing?"

"An Earth thing called yoga." said Cyclone.

Sideswipe nodded at that sight.

"Nice." said Sideswipe.

"Try the tree pose." said Cyclone.

Sideswipe became confused.

"How do you do that?" said Sideswipe.

Cyclone stood up, held a foot up over his knees and clamped his hands together in front of his chest.

"Tree pose." said Cyclone.

Sideswipe did the same pose as Cyclone.

"This is very relaxing." said Sideswipe.

Cyclone smiled.

"Yeah, it helps me to relax at times of stress. Nothing can make me lose my concentration." said Cyclone.

However; Windblade entered the hanger with a gong and a baton before hitting the gong, making a loud noise that caused Cyclone to lose his balance and fall on the ground.

Cyclone looked at Windblade.

"Hi Windblade." said Cyclone.

"How's it going?" said Windblade.

"Pretty good, got your boyfriend into yoga." said Cyclone.

Windblade noticed Sideswipe doing the tree pose and approached him.

"The tree, one of the oldest living things on planet Earth, capable of withstanding almost anything." said Sideswipe.

Outside the Trees heard him.

"He's not kidding." said a Tree that sounds like Robin Williams.

"Yep." said another Tree that sounds like Elvis Presley.

Back in the hanger.

"So tree's can withstand anything." said Windblade.

"Yep, no matter how tough it maybe." said Sideswipe.

Windblade then lightly tapped Sideswipe in the chest, causing him to tip over and fall on the ground.

Windblade giggled.

Cyclone got on his hands and held his entire body up before bending his knees.

"Crane." said Cyclone.

Sideswipe did the same pose as Cyclone.

Purple Wind entered the hanger and saw everything.

"Yoga?" said Purple Wind.

"Yoga." said Windblade.

Cyclone and Sideswipe stood up.

The two female bots smiled.

"Such good choices we made." said Windblade.

"I made a perfect one. Sammy is now capable of such feats that were thought to be impossible." said Purple Wind.

 **Flashback**

An injured bird fell on the ground in a forest and Cyclone appeared and picked up the injured bird.

"Don't worry little guy, this won't be long." said Cyclone.

He cupped his hands together and they started glowing green before they stopped.

The bird got on its feet and flapped its wings.

Cyclone smiled.

"Perfect." said Cyclone.

CatDog appeared carrying a dead bird.

"Restore this thing to life?" said Cat.

Cyclone placed his hands on the birds before his hands glowed green and stopped.

He removed his hands and the bird started flapping happily.

The three smiled.

"It's a miracle." said Dog.

"Yeah." said Cyclone.

Cat then shoved the bird in his mouth and ate it.

Dog and Cyclone became shocked.

"What the hell was that all about?" said Cyclone.

"I'm not going to eat a dead bird, am I?" said Cat.

Dog is shocked.

So shocked that he started puking.

"Hey, don't puke anything I just recently ate." said Cat.

Suddenly; Dog managed to puke out the bird that Cat ate.

The bird shook itself around and flew off.

 **End Flashback**

"Cruel trick to using my powers." said Cyclone.

Sideswipe laughed.

"Always easily convinced that someone close has good intentions." said Sideswipe.

He continued to laugh but a ninja star was lodged into his shoulder.

He stopped laughing and noticed the star.

"Hey." said Sideswipe.

He saw Cyclone with his ninja star blaster aimed at him before putting the blaster in a holster.

"Just remember, the only reason I didn't have my blaster set to exploding stars was because you're an Autobot." said Cyclone.

Sideswipe removed the star from his shoulder.

Cyclone then placed a hand over Sideswipe's wound before it started glowing green and stopped.

The samurai triple changer removed his hand from Sideswipe's shoulder, revealing the wound was healed up.

Sideswipe is shocked.

"It does work." said Sideswipe.

"I'm an Autobot that was resurrected with All Spark energy and golden energy." said Cyclone.

"Fair enough." said Sideswipe.

"Do any of you know what tomorrow is?" said Windblade.

The guy Autobots did some thinking.

"February 14 2017, but I don't see how that's special." said Cyclone.

The Kabuki bot smiled.

"Valentines Day." said Windblade.

Cyclone became confused.

"Valen-what day?" said Cyclone.

"Valentines Day, the day where Cupid pays everyone a visit and shoots them in the ass." said Sideswipe.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In the Kalos reigion; a Noibat was eating tons of apples on a tree.

Cupid appeared behind the Pokemon.

"Okay, time to test out the new weapon." said Cupid.

He pulled out a blaster similar to Chewbacca's crossbow blaster and aimed at the Noibat before shooting a dart in it's butt.

Noibat screamed in pain and saw a Dedenne and fell in love with it.

The Noibat then started flying towards the Dedenne.

The rodent Pokemon noticed it and screamed before being tackled to the ground.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Everyone was shocked by that.

"What, those things actually work." said Sideswipe.

"Of course they do." A Voice said.

Everyone turned and saw Cupid (Gravity Falls version).

"Who the hell are you?" said Purple Wind.

"Cupid." said Gravity Falls Cupid.

"You can't be Cupid." said a familiar voice.

Everyone turned and saw the Fairly Odd Parents version of Cupid.

"I'm Cupid." said Fairly Odd Cupid.

"No, I am." said Gravity Falls Cupid.

Sideswipe turned to the readers.

"I'm no shaman, but I can guess what's going to happen next." said Sideswipe.


	3. Jost Has a Crush

The next day in the Toon City zoo; all the animals were asleep in their own exhibits.

The zoo alarm clock struck 7 and started dinging.

The animals groaned and woke up.

A chimpanzee went over to a garbage can and pulled out a coffee cup with unfinished coffee, a donut, and a newspaper before going to another chimpanzee that was sleeping on a tree.

"Dude, dude, wake up you filthy animal." the first chimp said sounding like Kevin Levin.

The Second Chimpanzee groaned and slapped his friend

"OK." said the Monkey who sounded like Obama.

The second chimp grabbed the coffee and started drinking it.

In the tiger exhibit; the four tigers were sleeping.

Shere Khan yawned and fell off the tree he was sleeping on.

He goofy screamed and a crashing nice was heard.

Che turned to the crash sight and became shocked.

"NOOOOOOOO, NOT MY KICK ASS 2017 FORD FUSION!" yelled Che.

Gad became shocked.

"Where the hell did you get the time to get a car?" said Gad.

Che turned to Gad.

"You don't know everything about me." said Che.

"You sell Jost's blue fur on the black market." said Gad.

"And I'm proud of it." said Che.

Shere Khan slowly stood up.

"Why do I feel like there's a metal pipe sticking out of my back?" said Shere Khan.

His tiger friends stared at their fearless leader.

Gad approached Shere Khan and saw a metal pipe sticking out of the tiger's back and pulled it out, revealing there was blood on it.

"Probably because there was one." said Gad.

The Fearless Leader turned to his friend.

"Seriously?" said Shere Khan.

Gad nodded.

"Well I'm going to get Liger Jones to notice me." said Jost.

He left the exhibit.

The tigers became confused.

"Seriously, when the zoo's about to open?" said Che.

At the Liger Exibit; the new animal was still sleeping and she was cradling with a Barbie Doll.

"I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world, life in plastic, it's fantastic." Liger Jones sang in her sleep sounding like Leslie Jones.

Jost appeared at the exhibit and saw the Liger.

"Truly magnificent." said Jost.

Elliot appeared.

"What's magnificent?" said Elliot.

Jost became shocked and grabbed the one antlered deer before hiding behind a light pole.

"What're you doing here?" said Jost.

"Wondering why you're checking out the liger before the zoo opens up." said Elliot, "I heard something about your twitter page exploding, but I don't know why since I use Instagram."

The Blue tiger sighed.

"The Liger is very hot." said Jost.

Elliot chuckled.

"You dog." said Elliot.

"I'm a tiger." said Jost.

"Whatever." said Elliot.

"Who's a dog?" asked a voice.

The two turned and saw Bunga with a Cup of Joe

"No one." said Elliot.

Jost noticed the cup of joe.

"Should you really be drinking that?" said Jost.

Bunga laughed.

"Hakuna Matata." said the Honey Badger, "But seriously though, who's a dog?"

"There is no dog." said Jost.

Bunga nodded.

"Alright." said Bunga.

He then walked off.

The Tiger is mad.

"I'd eat him if we weren't friends." He said.

Elliot looked at Liger Jones.

"So you've got the hots for a liger." said Elliot.

"Yep, what's wrong with that?" said Jost.

Surley appeared on Jost's head.

"It's a crime against nature." said Surley.

"Says where?" asked Jost.

Surley pulled out a book titled 'Law's of Nature' and opened it up.

"Page 85." said Surley.

He showed the page to Jost.

"If it's a crime against nature, how come people we know haven't gotten in trouble for it yet?" said Jost.

 **Cutaway Gag**

Leni was on the top of a hill before Knuckles tackled her and the two started rolling down the hill before stopping and laughing.

"Somehow I get the feeling that this is a crime against nature." said Knuckles.

Leni shook her head.

"If it is, how're we still together?" said Leni.

Knuckles did some thinking.

"Good question." said Knuckles.

With Bill; he was in the mansion garage underneath the Patty Wagon fixing it up as Spongebob and Mina were watching.

The Sponge looked at Mina.

"So you're with Sonic's cousin?" said Spongebob.

Mina nodded.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" said Mina.

"Pretty sure it's a crime against nature." said Spongebob.

Bill pushed himself out from under the car with a bubble blowing pipe.

"And you're with a squirrel, your point?" said Bill.

Bunnicula who's in a tool box smirked at Bill.

Bill grabbed the box and dragged it under the car, but he grabbed Bunnicula and pushed him out.

The vampire rabbit grumbled.

In some type of studio; Sonic was panting something on a canvas.

He eventually stopped and saw that he had painted a picture of himself with a Zorn like body holding a sword over his head as Gwen, Lynn, Penny, and Luna were on the ground looking up at him.

"Okay it's done." said Sonic.

The girls smiled and left the place they were staying frozen at and went to the canvas to look at it.

"Nice, you got my good side dude." said Luna.

"All those semester's of art class have paid off." said Sonic.

Gwen smiled and kissed Sonic on the cheek.

Penny leaned over to Lynn.

"Sometimes I wonder if this is a crime against nature." said Penny.

"Same here." said Lynn.

At Ray's house; he was on his porch swing playing Another One Rides the Bus on his accordion.

Janna came out of the house and sat down on the porch swing.

Ray stopped playing his accordion and set it on the ground.

Janna smirked at her boyfriend.

"Such an accordion pro." said Janna.

Ray chuckled.

"You should see how I jam on an electric guitar." said Ray.

A mailman appeared at the mailbox and saw everything.

"Quick question, is your relationship a crime against nature?" said the mailman.

Ray turned to the postal worker.

"What kind of question is that? I'm the result of five faries magical powers, not a failed animal DNA experiment." said Ray.

The Postal Worker is shocked.

"Seriously?" said the mailman.

Janna grabbed Ray's head and placed it on top of her own head.

"Does this look like an animal to you?" said Janna.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"Heroes must be above the law." said Surley.

He walked off.

"JOST!" yelled a voice.

Jost and Elliot became shocked as the deer ran back into his exhibit.

Jost turned around and saw Randy approaching.

"The zoo's about to open up." said Randy.

The naked tiger nodded and ran off while accidentally knocking Randy in the Liger exibit waking up the Liger.

"What the?" said Liger Jones.

She turned and saw Randy before roaring angrily.

"I'M ANGRY AND HORNY!" yelled Liger.

Randy gulped.

"There goes my virginity." said Randy.


	4. Bonsai Tree

At Silo's base; Cyclone was hanging upside down from a very tall bonsai tree.

"The battle between the body and the mind is a one sided battle in which the mind'll win." said Cyclone.

He flipped himself off the tree and landed on the ground before he pulled out some hedge trimmers and began to trim the tree.

Cannonnball appeared and saw the tree.

"Is that your bonsai tree?" said Cannonball.

Cyclone nodded.

"Why is it so huge?" said Cannonball.

Cyclone saw a tree stump and made both his hands glow green before making upwards motions to make the stump grow into an apple tree.

Cannonball is shocked and amazed.

"Whoa." He said.

Cyclone pulled an apple off the tree and managed to make it grow to gigantic proportions.

"I even solved the world hunger issues." said Cyclone.

Cannonball was still shocked and amazed as he walked off.

Cyclone yawned.

"But this is making me sleepy." He said.

The Autobot sat down and started meditating before floating.

Unknown to him someone was watching the Autobot.

The figure ran off and snuck up behind Cyclone before pulling out a sword and got ready to slash him.

But the meditating Autobot punched the figure in the gut and he groaned.

The figure then fell to the ground, revealing that it was Sideswipe.

"Never try and sneak up on an Autobot who is in the zone." said Cyclone.

The Red Autobot is mad.

"I will catch you off guard one day." said sideswipes.

Cyclone chuckled.

"That'll be the day." said Cyclone.

"That tree trick of yours got me thinking." said Sideswipe.

Cyclone became confused.

"About what?" said Cyclone.

Sideswipe whispered into Cyclone's audio receptor.

Cyclone nodded and smirked.

He turned into his car mode and drove off before Sideswipe turned into his vehicle mode and followed Cyclone as well.

In Long Arm's lab; he had finished up building a crossbow like blaster and picked it up before aiming at Cannonball and shooting him in the chest.

The tank Autobot just stood in place like nothing happened.

"Was that a Cybertronian tick?" said Cannonball.

Long Arm chuckled.

"Yes, it works perfectly." said Long Arm.

"Excuse me?" said a voice.

Long Arm screamed and turned to Windblade and Purple Wind who were entering the lab and accidentally shot the fighter jet bot in the shoulder, causing her to scream.

"SON OF A BITCH!" yelled Windblade.

"He did it." Cannonball said while pointing to Long Arm.

"Yeah we know." said Purple Wind.

Long Arm threw the crossbow away.

"What do you want, a boot legged copy of The Lego Batman Movie? Because I can get that for you in no time." said Long Arm.

Cannonball is shocked.

"You can get a boot legged copy of The Lego Batman Movie?" said Cannonball.

"I'll even get a boot legged copy of Power Rangers if I want to." said Long Arm.

"Not important right now, we just want to know where Sammy and Sideswipe are at." said Purple Wind.

"And you think I'd know where they are?" said Long Arm.

Purple Wing looked at her friend.

"You're actually a last minute resort." said Purple Wind.

"Thought so." said Long Arm, "But I haven't seen those two this morning."

"I saw Cyclone this morning, he grew his bonsai tree, an apple tree, and an apple to gigantic proportions using his chi powers." said Cannonball, "It was awesome."

"According to Asian lore; Chi is said to give life to all living things." said Long Arm, "But I don't buy any of that chi is magical stuff since there's clearly a scientific explanation for things."

Windblade groaned.

"Cyclone started off as Tri Samurai before dying and being resurrected with tons of All Spark and Golden energy that allowed him to tap into his true potential which includes using magical chi powers, and we've got friends who are experts in the field of magic, and you're saying that magic isn't real?" said Windblade.

Cannonball looked at his friends.

"They've got a point you know." said Cannonball.

"Still, even if I did know where they are, I wouldn't tell you, even if they made me promise not to tell." said Long Arm.

"So you don't know where they are?" said Purple Wind.

"Damn if I know." said Long Arm, "Probably getting some Energon and getting over charged off of it."

"Or watching the show Galaxy Warriors." muttered Cannonball.

The female Autobots sighed.

"Well wherever they are, they better have a good explanation." said Windblade.

The two turned into their vehicle modes before leaving the lab.


	5. Shere Khan Cupid

Back at the Toon City Zoo; Liger continued inching closer to Randy.

"Who the hell do you think you are barging into my territory?" said Liger.

"Randy Cunningham, the head zookeeper." said Randy.

Liger stopped in her tracks in shock.

"Aw shit, every time a head zookeeper ends up in here I get transferred to another zoo. I'm in my exhibit, minding my own business, a head zookeeper ends up im my territory, next thing you know I wind up in another zoo." said Liger.

Randy is shocked.

"Another zoo?" said Randy.

"Not my first zoo transfer." said Liger, "I'm hoping for a permanent home."

Randy nodded.

"Okay." said Randy.

He pulled out a rule book and started reading it.

"I got it, if you sleep with any animal in here and get pregnant, you'll be forced into staying here." said Randy.

Liger became confused.

"Seriously?" said Liger.

Randy nodded.

"So you want me to sleep with any animal in this zoo in order to keep from being transferred to another zoo and also break the laws of nature?" said Liger.

"Your a mix of a Lion and Tiger. You think that's against the law?" asked Randy.

Liger did some thinking.

"Okay I see your point." said Liger.

Randy did some thinking.

"And I might have an idea on who'll be willing to help." said Randy.

Later; Randy was talking to Shere Khan who was mad.

"I am not willing to help." said Shere Khan.

Randy sighed.

"Come on Shere Khan I know you. You may look mean but you have a soft spot." said Randy.

"True, but this is very stupid." said Shere Khan.

Randy became confused.

"How so?" said Randy.

"You can't force two creatures to just mate with each other in order to make more creatures so that those creatures will repeat the Circle of Life in the future, even if it is to keep one creature from leaving, you need to set them up on a date, get them to go out every once in a while, and then wait for the magic to happen." said Shere Khan.

"That Liger is a Mix of Lions and Tigers." said Randy.

"That's not my point." said Shere Khan.

"What is your point?" said Randy.

"Try playing match maker." said Shere Khan.

"Oh you will." Randy started and in a dooming second Randy and Shere Khan were in the Zoo office with the tiger dressed as Cupid, "Do it."

Shere Khan looked around and became confused.

"Wow that was fast." said Shere Khan.

Randy chuckled.

"Yeah Sonic was right." said Randy, "Getting things done in a dooming second is much more fun."

 **Cutaway Gag**

At a hibachi restaurant; Sonic, Gwen, Lori, Bobby, Leo, Rook Shar, Red, and Stella were at a hibachi table/grill combo.

"Well, we're waiting." said Red, "I swear, if I don't get served real soon, I'm going to lose my cool."

"That won't change much." said Lori.

Red groaned.

An Asian man dressed like a chef appeared.

"Forgive me, but we're terrible short staffed so we won't be able to serve you for another 2 hours." said the chef.

Everyone groaned.

"Seriously? We've been waiting for 45 minutes just to see some rice eater cook for us." said Stella.

The chef became mad.

"Rice eater? You want dinner, you cook yourself." said the chef.

He went into the kitchen and pushed out a cart with tons of rice, shrimp, chow mein, etc.

"You on your own." the chef said before walking off angrily.

Everyone turned to Stella angrily.

"Nice going, now we're stuck having to fend for ourselves." said Leo.

"Yeah I expected that from Red." said Sonic and turned to Red. "No offense Red."

"None taken." said Red.

"How was I supposed to know these guys would take offense by rice eaters?" said Stella.

"Maybe the fact that this country has come down to racial profiling after that 9/11 incident." said Bobby.

Sonic stood up and walked off but returned after only a second.

"Look at your plates." said Sonic.

Everyone else looked down and saw fried rice, chow mein, sweet and sour shrimp, and tons of other stuff before becoming shocked.

"What the hell did you do in only a second?" said Lori.

"I cooked dinner." said Sonic.

"Why?" said Gwen.

Sonic smirked.

"I got tired of waiting for dinner and a show, so I wound up doing it all by myself. Good thing I filmed the whole thing with the slow motion function of my iPhone's camera." said Sonic.

"Where did you learn to cook like that?" said Bobby.

Sonic tossed a book in front of Bobby and he read the title.

"Hibachi Cooking for Dummies?" said Bobby.

"No offense I'm hibachi cooking for everybody." said Sonic.

"None taken." said Red and Stella.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Shere Khan groaned and pulled out an arrow.

"These things don't really work, it's just for show." said Shere Khan.

He then shot the arrow at a Shellder.

The Shellder screamed and saw a Slowpoke.

The clam Pokemon instantly fell in love with the Slowpoke and bit on it's tail.

The Slowpoke became confused and looked at it's tail.

It then started evolving into a Slowbro as the Shellder turned into a Spiral Shellder.

"Slowbro." said the newly evolved Pokemon.

Shere Khan became shocked.

"Huh weird." He said.

"That is weird." said Randy.

"What I don't get is why Slowpoke evolves with a Shellder in the anime only and not in the games." said Shere Khan.

"Good question." said Randy, "Well, better start playing cupid to Liger Jones."

Shere Khan nodded and walked out of the office.

"Since I'm doing this, better give Jost the confidence he needs." said Shere Khan.


	6. Autobot Jacking

With Cyclone and Sideswipe; the two were entering a grassy field.

Cyclone was carrying a tiny bonsai tree.

The two Autobots stopped and Cyclone got on his knees and dug up a hole before putting the tree into it and pushing the dirt over the roots.

"And now, we get the ladies over here and show them the magic." said Sideswipe.

Cyclone looked at his comrade in gears and laughed.

"I've got enough magic to keep Eggman impressed." said Cyclone.

 **Cutaway Gag**

Inside Eggman's Bygone Island base; four different Cubots were arguing.

"I've got the frog." said one Cubot.

"No, I do." said another Cubot.

The Cubots started arguing as Eggman came down on a spinning platform when it started spinning to fast, causing Eggman to scream before flying off of it and landing on the ground.

He stood up and groaned.

"Note to self, replace that elevator." said Eggman.

He then threw up before standing.

"Alright, time for inspection." said Eggman.

Eggman approached the first Cubot who had a bowl of Honey Smacks cereal that was next to a box.

"Cubot finalist one, what were you to find?" said Eggman.

"A frog." said the first Cubot.

"And you bring me what?" said Eggman.

"A bowl of Honey Smacks cereal, it's got a picture of a frog on the box, would you like some?" said Cubot 1.

"No thanks I'm good. Would you like some smacks?" said Eggman.

The Cubot smiled.

"Sure." said Cubot 1.

Eggman smacked the Cubot to the ground.

He then walked in front of the second Cubot who was holding a pair of Light Speed Shoes from Sonic Adventure and face palmed himself.

"Light Speed Dash Shoes? I asked for a frog, not a good fashion design. Throw them into the sewer, I doubt we'll get any precaution out of them." said Eggman.

He walked in front of a Cubot holding some type of remote.

"What is this?" said Eggman.

"I planted a bomb on Sonic, all you have to do is push this button to kill him." said Cubot 3.

"I see, is this by chance a frog with a tail?" said Eggman.

"No." said Cubot 3.

Eggman became so mad that Cubot 3 fell on the ground.

"THEN WHAT USE IS IT!?" yelled Eggman, "I gave you one simple job to do and you couldn't do it."

He then saw the last Cubot holding a frog with a dragon like tail and smiled.

"That's it, that's the frog." said Eggman.

"This thing just hopped into my hands." said Cubot.

Eggman just took the frog.

"I'm proud of you, you'll be the main Cubot, the rest of you will be vaporized." said Eggman.

A green beam vaporized the other Cubots as Eggman got on his platform again.

"I love being evil." said Eggman.

He started laughing as the platform started spinning before going very fast, causing Eggman to scream in fear.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD I MAKE THIS!?" yelled Eggman.

"I'll get the butter." said Cubot.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

With Windblade and Purple Wind; the two appeared at a cliff and turned into their robot modes.

"Nice place." said Windblade.

"I know, and there's even a loch ness monster out." said Purple Wind.

The two saw some type of loch ness monster shadow in the distance.

Windblade became confused.

"Wait a minute, those things aren't supposed to be here in America." said Windblade.

A missle was fired out of the back of the shadow.

"And it's shooting missles." said Windblade.

"I'll say." said P.W.

The two then saw the missile flying towards them.

Windblade pulled out a blaster and shot the missile, destroying it.

"Nice." said P.W.

Eggman appeared steaming mad.

"Nice, you ruined my missile test. Do you have any idea how hard it is to come across good plutonium these days? I had to pack fudge for a whole week." said Eggman.

 **Flashback**

In some type of fudge factory; Eggman was packing squares of fudge into boxes.

"Worst job idea ever." said Eggman.

 **End Flashback**

Windblade and P.W became shocked.

"What, we're you expecting to see something else in that brief scene?" said Eggman.

"No." They said.

Eggman grumbled.

"Worst robots ever." He said.

He was then stepped on by Windblade.

"Shut it you." said Windblade.

"Ow." said Eggman.

Windblade removed her foot from Eggman as the shadowy figure appeared, revealing it was some type of mechanical loch ness monster.

"Behold my latest invention, the Egg Lochness Monster." said Eggman.

He then turned to the readers.

"Which you to can now own for only four easy payments of $19.95, call the number 1-800-EGGMANS in the next five minutes, and you'll receive a free oven mitt." said Eggman.

The female Autobots became confused.

"Seriously?" said Windblade.

"What, I need the money." said Eggman.

"We get that, but why're you giving away a free oven mitt with some robotic lochness creature? Nobody in their right mind would order a death bot just to get an oven mitt." said P.W.

Eggman is mad.

"A ton of people would." said Eggman.

"No, no one would." said Windblade.

Eggman groaned.

"Alright that's it, Egg Lochness Monster." said Eggman.

The Egg Lochness Monster shot an electrical ball at the Autobots, disabling them.

"Looks like I'm going to have to see what makes you tick." said Eggman.

He then laughed but started coughing.

"Goddammit, always getting the flu bug." said Eggman.

He pulled out some cough syrup and chugged it all down.

With Blaze and Crush; the two were looking at Cyclone's bonsai tree.

"So what do you make of this thing?" said Crush.

"Probably some special growth formula created by that Bushroot character." said Blaze.

"Yeah I doubt that vegetation like duck would be willing to do that for any of us." said Crush.

At the Evil lair of Dominator, the Plant Duck sneezed.

"Who's talking about me?" He asked.

The duck raised his shoulders in confusion.

Back at Silo's base.

"So we crossed out chemistry." said Blaze.

"Yep." said Crush.

Cyclone and Sideswipe appeared behind the two triple changer/dino bots.

"Maybe some sort of spell." said Blaze.

"Try magic." said Cyclone.

Blaze turned around screaming and pulled out a blaster similar to the SPD Delta Enforcer's before shooting a round at Sideswipe.

But Cyclone stuck a hand out in front of the red Autobot and grabbed the blast before it disappeared.

"Always make sure who you're shooting at first before firing." said Cyclone.

"Sorry, it was out of instinct." said Blaze, "Plus I'm surprised that I shot a gun for the first time."

Everyone nodded.

"What shocks me is that in Rock Dog a wolf will be played by Kenan Thomson." said Long Arm who was entering the area.

 **Cutaway Gag**

At the Summit Premiere studio's; a bunch of executives were in a board.

"Okay guys, the Chinese have sold us the rights to one of their 3D animated films which we'll call Rock Dog. Now we've already roped Luke Wilson, J.K. Simmons, Lewis Black, and Sam Elliot into doing this film. We need someone who sounds like he can have a big ego for one of the roles." said the main executive.

"We can get Jason Sudekis to do this film." said one of the executives.

"Nope, that Angry Birds film did a number on him." said the main executive.

"Jack Black?" said another executive.

"Good one, but it just doesn't seem right." said the main executive.

"Will Arnett?" said another executive.

"He's to busy with Lego Batman and The Nut Job 2." said the main executive.

"Andrew Grey?" said another executive.

The main executive became mad and tossed him out of the window.

"Does anyone have a suggestion that wasn't in any of the Power Rangers shows?" said the main executive.

"Adam Sandler." said a different executive.

The main executive pulled out a pistol and shot the executive in the head, killing him before tossing the corpse out the window.

The other executives became scared.

"What about Kenan Thompson?" said an executive.

The main executive became confused.

"Who the hell's Kenan Thompson?" said the main executive.

A TV appeared in the room before it turned on.

"Observe." said the executive who suggested Kenan Thompson.

"13 seasons of Saturday Night Live sketches from 2003-2016 later." said a voice.

The executive turned off the TV.

"What do you think?" said the executive.

Everyone is shocked.

"We can't use Kenan Thompson, he's way to damn funny, especially during the nineties." one of the executives.

The main executive stood up.

"Let's use Kenan Thompson." said the main executive.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"Any who, you know where Purple Wind and Windblade are." said Sideswipe, "We got something to show them."


	7. Tiger Liger Love

With Jost; he was napping on a tree.

"HEY!" yelled a voice.

Jost slowly woke up and looked down and saw Surley and Buddy Rat looking up at him.

"Get down from our tree, humans are watching." said Surley.

Jost looked around and saw that he was indeed in Surley and Buddy's exhibit and tons of human were watching him.

"Mommy why is a Blue Tiger there?" asked a little girl that sounded like a Young Morgan Matthews from Boy Meets World.

"No idea." said a woman.

Jost became shocked and climbed off the tree before walking out of the exhibit and into his own exhibit.

Shere Khan who was hiding behind the clock saw everything and aimed a love dart at Jost's butt.

"This better work." he thought.

He then shot the dart, but it deflected off a metal pole and wound up hitting a collarless doberman in the butt.

The dog saw a dog catcher and ran over to it and started humping his leg.

The dog catcher became shocked.

"My boss won't believe this." said the dog catcher.

Shere Khan groaned.

"Crap, okay this better work." said Shere Khan.

He shot another arrow, but it deflected off the ground and wound up hitting a walking by Marco in the butt.

He groaned and saw a cardboard cutout of Gaston and started hugging it.

"Cardboard cutout of Gaston, I can no longer resist your charms, hold me." said Marco.

Jackie, Janna, and Ray who were drinking smoothies saw the whole thing.

"Tell you the truth, I can't help but feel sorry for the poor shmuck." said Janna.

Ray approached the Mexican.

"You know, you seem to have the hots for a cardboard cutout." said Ray.

"It's so damn hot." said Marco.

"You spend all your time with this thing, you'll never be able to see Jackie Lynn again." said Ray.

Marco became shocked.

"Never see Jackie again?" said Marco.

He starts wheezing as a pink heart shaped like a cloud appeared behind before it disappeared, causing Marco to pass out with his eyes open.

Everyone became shocked.

Ray closed Marco's eyes and pulled out a green blanket before covering his face.

"Yep I killed him." he said.

Shere Khan groaned and shot another dart at Jost, but it wound up hitting Knuckles in the butt.

He screamed and saw a great white shark in a tank and jumped into it.

"Hey sweet fins." said Knuckles.

The shark swam to Knuckles about to eat him, but Knuckles kissed the shark, making it spit all over the place before hiding under a boulder.

"Get that knucklehead away before he rapes me." said the shark.

Leni saw this and groaned.

Shere Khan pulled out five more arrows and aimed at Jost.

"One of these better not miss." said Shere Khan.

He shot them all, but they deflected off several rocks and hit five girl's butts.

The five screamed and saw Bobby before talking him to the ground and ripping his clothes to shreads.

Bobby screamed in fear.

Lori's group saw everything and became shocked.

Sonic chuckled.

"I always had a hunch he was a piece of incredibly hot man candy, but this is ridiculous." said Sonic, "Bobby Boo Boo Bear is going to have five more girlfriends to spend time with."

Lori aimed a pistol at Sonic's head.

"Don't worry I'm yanking your chain, I'll take care of this." said Sonic, "Something like this happened to my grandfather Scrooge McDuck once."

He walked over to the crowd.

Shere Khan pulled out another dart.

"The last one, better make it count." said Shere Khan.

He then aimed at Jost.

He closed his eyes and shoots the arrow and it hits Jost.

The blue tiger groaned and crawled out of the exhibit and started walking off.

Shere Khan opened his eyes and saw the arrow in Jost's butt.

"Huh, that actually worked." said Shere Khan.

He laughed

"And I hate it." He said.

Jost walked over to Liger Jones's exhibit and looked at her.

The liger looked at Jost.

"What the hell do you want?" said Liger.

"To keep you from leaving hairy baby." said Jost.

Liger chuckled.

"About damn time." said Liger.

Jost climbed into the exhibit and climbed on top of Liger.

"Time to show you what I'm capable of." said Jost.

"This is going to be good." said Liger.

Outside the zoo; tons of tiger and liger roaring was heard, waking Marco up.

"Tony the Tiger's loose, get the tranq gun." said Marco.

Everyone nodded.

Randy grabbed a tranq gun and ran to where the roaring was and became shocked by what he saw.

"Tony the Tiger is trying to impregnate his own cousin Lassie the Liger." said Randy.

Everyone went to the Liger exhibit and saw everything.

"Isn't that a crime against nature?" said Leni.

Ray turned to the dumb blonde.

"It's a liger, a mix between a tiger and a lion, how's that a crime against nature? Plus it's a weird statement coming from you considering that you're dating an echidna who is kissing a two ton killing machine." said Ray.

"The Limbless Freak is right." said a Random Zoo Goer.

Leo dove into the shark tank and dragged the love lorn knucklehead out of it.

"I'll miss you my sweet fin." said Knuckles.

"That sweet fin of yours had hunger in her brain." said Leo.

"If she has any brains." said Ray and laughed.

Jost climbed out of the liger exhibit.

"Until we meet again my sweet." said Jost.

Liger groaned.

"I feel pregnant." said Liger.

"You're welcome." said Randy.


	8. Defeating Eggman

With Eggman; he was studying Windblade and P. W.

"Interesting." said Eggman, "One ball filled with tons of electricity."

Underwater; Cyclone who had his jet pack out, but more like a hydro pack was swimming towards the Egg Lochness Monster.

He reached the bot and pulled out a ninja star bomb and lodged it in the bot before turning it on.

"This thing will have enough juice to blow this mech sky high." Cyclone thought.

However the Egg Lochness sees Cyclone and hearts appeared in its eyes.

The bot grabbed Cyclone and started cuddling with him.

The Autobot became shocked.

"Get off me." said Cyclone.

However the Robot refused.

On the surface; Sideswipe, Long Arm, Cannonball, Blaze, and Crush appeared in vehicle form and went robot and Long Arm and Sideswipe pulled out blaster's and aimed them at Eggman.

Eggman became shocked and looked at the Autobots.

"Stick them up." said Sideswipe.

Eggman put his hands in the air, revealing that he was holding a MLP doll of Pinkie Pie.

Everyone became confused.

"A bronie, what kind of idiot would be a bronie?" said Blaze.

"That's some stupid crap." said Crush.

"Oh well." Cannonball said before aiming his turret at Eggman, "Time to kill."

But Sideswipe plugged up the turret with his hand.

"Don't even, you do that, you'll kill Windblade." said Sideswipe.

Cannonball turned to Sideswipe.

"Relax, I'll just trap him in a bubble." said Cannonball.

He then shot out some glue onto Eggman's face.

The evil genius put his hands on his face and tried to get the glue off.

"Get this stuff off of me." said Eggman.

"A bubble, that's rubbery like glue." said Sideswipe.

The glue then turned into a bubble and Eggman became shocked before floating away.

Sideswipe became shocked.

Cannonball chuckled.

"You were saying?" said Cannonball, "That was a mix of rubber cement and bubble juice."

Long Arm approached the two passed out female Autobots and zapped them with some defibrillators attached to his chest.

"Wake up." said Long Arm.

The two female Autobots groaned and looked around.

"What gives?" said P. W.

The two saw the group.

"Me and Cyclone were busy." said Sideswipe.

"Where is Sammy anyways?" said P.W.

The Lochness bot emerged from the water hugging and kissing Cyclone.

"Getting married to a lochness monster." said Blaze.

P.W became mad.

"The hell he is." said P.W.

"It's not by choice." said Blaze.

"Oh okay." said P.W.

Cyclone pulled out a detonator and pushed the button on it, causing the ninja star to beep very fast.

The lochness bot noticed it.

Cyclone placed his hands together and was surrounded by a force field before the mech exploded, sending Cyclone flying towards the group and landing on his feet.

The Head of the Egg Lochness was still active and it cried.

"Oh get over it pal, it wouldn't have worked out." said Long Arm.

The Lochness bot head fired lasers from it's eyes at Long Arm who dodged them.

"Good thing I took all those dodging lessons." said Long Arm, "I'm in my lab most of the day finding new ways to kick Decepticon ass."

The Autobots turned to Long Arm.

"That ego of yours is a problem." said Sideswipe.

"My problem ego had gotten us out of many problems." said Long Arm.

 **Fake Flashback**

In a dessert; Galvatron was aiming his Particle Accelerator cannon at Sideswipe, Windblade, Strongarm, Drift, and Demolisher.

"Prepare to die Autobots." said Galvatron.

"GALVATRON!" yelled a voice.

Galvatron turned to where the voice came from and saw Long Arm aiming a bazooka similar to Animated Megatron's Fusion Cannon at the Decepticon leader.

"Get a taste of your own medicine." said Long Arm.

Galvatron is shocked.

"No, no, it's the almighty, incredibly smart, and downright sexy Long Arm." said Galvatron.

The scene then froze up.

 **End Fake Flashback**

P.W. then pushed the scene out of the way.

"That never happened, you're just making crap up." said P.W.

"But my ego actually has gotten us out of tough situations." said Long Arm.

 **Real Flashback**

Sideswipe, Long Arm, and Cannonball were in a building looking at a screen with a timer counting down.

"This place's going to blow with us in it." said Sideswipe.

"I'll be the only survivor due to my armor." said Cannonball.

Long Arm grabbed a cable and plugged it into his head.

The others became confused.

"What you doing pal?" said Cannonball.

"Transferring every possible cancellation code to keep this building from going sky high." said Long Arm.

Sideswipe groaned.

"That has got to be the most dumbest idea I've ever heard." said Sideswipe.

" _Cancellation code accepted._ " said a robotic voice.

Sideswipe became shocked as Long Arm removed the cable from his head.

"What's that you were saying about my idea being the dumbest idea you've ever heard?" said Long Arm.

The other two Autobots became shocked.

 **End Real Flashback**

"Told you." said Long Arm.

Long Arm's friends are shocked.

"Any who, I've got something I need to show Purple Wind." said Cyclone.

He turned into his helicopter mode and flew off.

"Same goes for me to Windblade." said Sideswipe.

He turned into his car mode and drove off.

The female Autobots became confused and turned into their vehicle modes before driving/flying off.

"Okay, who wants to be my test subject for my own particle accelerator cannon?" said Long Arm.


	9. Happy Valentines Day

In the mansion living room; Sonic, Randy, and Luna were watching Batman V Superman.

"Wait, Batman just spares Superman due to the two having mothers with the same first name? That's pretty idiotic." said Randy.

"Dude, it's the sequel to Man of Steel which'll tie into the upcoming Justice League film, the two need to find common ground so that the League can be formed." said Sonic.

"I guess. I mean what's next? Batman appearing in Suicide Squad?" asked Randy. "Or the movie Logan being Rated R?"

"Both have happened." said Luna.

Randy became shocked.

"What?" said Randy.

"I pay attention to details." said Luna, "Even what makes Superman different to Batman."

 **Cutaway Gag**

In a park in Metropolis; three elementary schoolers were smoking tons of cigarettes.

"Strong stuff." said one child.

"Yeah." said another child.

Suddenly; Superman appeared with a stern look.

"Start talking." said Superman.

The kids became shocked and tossed their cig's into a bush.

"Who's idea was it to start smoking?" said Superman.

The Kids looks at each other.

The first two pointed to the third child.

"Look, you may think that smoking'll make you look cool, but it won't, several years from now you'll realize just how bad your life will become." said Superman.

"He's right." said the third child.

Superman then flew off.

In a park at Gotham City; three teenagers were smoking tons of cigarettes.

"Strong stuff." said a teenager.

"Yeah." said another teenager.

Batman appeared in front of the three, making them scream and toss their cigs away.

"Where did the drugs come from?" said Batman.

"You'll never get me to talk, never." said the third teenager.

Later; Batman was holding the teenager off the edge of a building by his leg.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, I'LL TALK!" yelled the teen.

Batman tossed the teen on the building.

"I stole the money from my parents and got a fake ID from some shady guys." said the teenager.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"At least the Lego version of Batman isn't like that." said Sonic.

The three saw Knuckles enter the room in a scuba diving outfit and carrying suitcases.

"Hey, you going to a pool party?" said Luna.

Knuckles looked at Luna mad.

"Just to let you know, I can't live without her." said Knuckles.

"This better not have anything to do with that shark." said Sonic.

Randy nodded.

"It does." said Randy.

"So, I'm going to head for the zoo to offer my hand to her." said Knuckles.

"She'll accept your hand alright, and the arm that goes with it." said Luna.

Knuckles gave her the middle finger.

"Don't try to stop me." said Knuckles.

He started to walk off.

Leni walked into the room crying.

"There goes my knuckle bear." said Leni.

Sonic groaned.

"I'm going to stop him." Sonic said before turning to Knuckles, "Knuckles, if you move in with that shark, you'll never spend time with Leni Loud again."

Knuckles stopped in his tracks in shock.

"Never see Leni again?" said Knuckles.

He started gasping before a pink heart shaped cloud appeared behind him and disappeared, causing him to fall on his back as everyone approached him.

"Hey guys, we going to a pool party?" said Knuckles.

Everyone smiled.

Leni turned to Sonic.

"Just out of curiosity, why did you convince him like that." said Leni.

Sonic turned to the dumb blonde.

"As much as I'm not fond of your love life." said Sonic.

"Hey." Leni said angrily.

"I can't bare to see someone upset in a relationship." said Sonic.

Leni smiled.

Luna smiled.

"Sonic has a point." said Luna.

Knuckles is mad.

"Sorry Luna your not coming. 1. I don't like you. 2. You make me sick." said Knuckles.

"Three, she's capable of overshadowing you." said Randy.

"Hey." said Knuckles, "I can overshadow anyone."

"Yeah figuratively." said Sonic.

With Cyclone's group; they appeared at the clearing where Cyclone and Sideswipe planted the bonsai tree and turned into their robot modes.

"This better be good." said Windblade.

Cyclone made his hands glow green and aimed them close to where the tree was planted.

The tree started to grow very quickly and shaped itself into a heart with a red coloring.

The female Autobots became shocked.

"Whoa?" said P.W.

"Yep, what do you think we've been doing for the whole day?" said Sideswipe.

"We kind of thought that you might have forgotten Valentines Day and hung out with Cyclone for a guys only day." said Windblade.

The Guy Bots are shocked.

"Forget Valentines day, why would we forget Valentines?" said Sideswipe.

"This is my first Valentines day, I wanted to make it special for the bot that I've known and loved for a long time." said Cyclone.

His girlfriend nodded at that.

"I hear that." said P.W.

"Two years gone from Cybertron on a self discovery journey did a number on me." said Cyclone.

"Obviously." said Sideswipe.

Everyone laughed.

Meanwhile at the Zoo; Jost smiled happily.

"Best Valentines day of my life." said Jost.

HIs exhibit mates were staring at him.

"Wow, I've never seen Jost this happy in a long time. It almost like he's fitting to get Japan to reevaluate their choice of making their upcoming Pokemon film being a reboot of the original series." said Che.

Jost heard that and rolled his eyes.

"Screw you assholes, just so you know, I managed to confess my love for the liger." said Jost.

Shere Khan who was holding a love dart tossed the arrow out of the zoo.

"Uh yeah I didn't help at all." said Shere Khan and laughed nervously.

Gad approached his friend and patted him on the back.

"Proud of you man." said Gad.

Jost smiled.

"Thanks." said Jost.

The love arrow kept on flying and landed in the park close to Lana Loud who was wallowing in tons of mud with her Heracross and Hawlucha as the Noibat egg was on the side.

Lana noticed the arrow and picked it up.

"What is this thing?" said Lana.

Her Pokémon saw this and became worried.

She then pricked her finger on the tip.

"Ow." said Lana.

She then looked at Hawlucha as romantic music started playing.

But then a record scratching sound was heard.

"Screw it, I'm going to keep wallowing in the mud." said Lana.

She dived down in the mud again.

Suddenly; the Noibat egg started glowing before it hatched into a Shiny Noibat.

Lana smiled.

"Finally, it hatched." said Lana, "Now get in this mud."

The Noibat looked at the mud and at the readers before raising it's shoulders in confusion and diving into it.


End file.
